Impossible
by MyFaction
Summary: Bree unexpectedly gets sick and causing drama among the Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

**Bree PROV:  
** I've never felt so sick in my life, well I've never really been sick before. But I've already decided that I hate it.

I met Chase outside his physics classroom when school finished.  
"Are you okay?" I asks when he sees me in a daze.  
"Oh y-y-yeah, I'm fine. Maths just fried my brain that's all."  
"How? Maths is simple. You know I could help you with it sometime if you like?"  
"Um, maybe another time." I say cutting him off, wanting to change the subject.  
Chase and I met up with Adam and Leo at Leo's locker. When Adam sees us his face lights up and he yells," Guys, guess what happened to Leo in P.E class last period, its sssooo funny!"  
"Shhhh!" I mutter to myself, his voice hurts my head.  
"What?" Chase asks Adam, intrigued.  
"That's not important, Adam's just telling stories..." Leo says before Adam interrupts him. "Well, we all had a minute to see how many push-ups we could do and at the end we had to say how many we did. Guess how many Leo did?" Adam says excitedly, jumping up and down.  
"I don't know fifteen?" Chase guesses.  
"Lower." Adam says.  
"Five?" Chase guesses again.  
"Lower."  
"Zero?"  
"Lower."  
"Adam, you can't go lower than zero." Chase sighs frustratedly at his brother's stupidity.  
"Yes you can!-Wait, no, no you can't." He agrees. "Any way Leo only did one press-up!"  
"One and a half!" Leo corrects as Adam splits himself laughing.  
"Adam, I'm struggling to see how that's funny." I say, a little too harshly.  
"Because, when we had to say our results Leo had the lowest number, so he had to demonstrate one in front of the whole class." Adam laughed.  
"I still don't get it. It just seems humiliating for Leo." I say with my eyebrows knitted together, I shake my head.  
"Thank you." Leo says, gesturing to me.  
"I thought it was funny." Adam mumbles.  
"Kinda." Chase says patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go home."

The walk home was miserable. My body ached and my head ached, I didn't say a word to anyone accept for nodding at Chase when he asked if I was okay again.  
As we walked into the living room Mr Davenport was heading out.  
"Good news. " He said, "An entrepreneur wants to invest in one of my latest inventions. So in other words training is cancelled...Gotta fly!" He says as he looks at his watch before running out the door.

"We should play a game!" Adam suggests after we had sat down for awhile.  
Leo looks around, "I'm down for it."  
"Sure." Chase says.  
Everybody looks at me.  
"What about you, Bree?" Leo asks.  
"Not really." I sigh, looking out of the window.  
"Why not?" Adam moans.  
"Because I don't _want_ too!" I snap.  
"Whoa, what's gotten into you." Adam says, taken aback.  
"Nothing!" I say through gritted teeth.  
"Oh really?" Adam replies, mockingly.  
"Are you sure?" Leo says playfully. "It'll be fun."  
"Yes! Now would you al just quit bugging me!" I yell.  
"Didn't mean too." Leo says confused.  
"Bree, just calm down." Chase says empathetically.  
"Stop it!" I moan before I super speed upstairs.  
"Bree wait." Adam calls, but I'm already gone.  
I hear Adam get out of his chair to follow me, but Chase says, "It'll be alright. Just give her some space."  
 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase PROV:  
** "Alright, dinner's ready." Tasha calls.  
We all take our usual seats at the dining room table and begin to tuck into our Spaghetti Balinese- everyone besides Bree who we haven't seen since she ran upstairs.  
"Where's your sister? I haven't seen her since this morning?" Tasha says to us, staring up from her plate.  
"She got all grumpy and ran upstairs." Adam says bitterly.  
"Maybe it's just that time of the month." Mr Davenport muttered.  
"DONLAD!" Tasha yelled, smacking him over the head.  
"What?" he sniggered, looking quite chuffed with himself.  
"I'll go see if she's alright?" I volunteer.  
"Thank you, Chase." Tasha says, turning back to her meal after giving Mr Davenport a second glare.

The first room I check in is Tasha's sewing room, where Bree likes to hang out to get away from us boys. I crane my head through the doorway to see her asleep on one of the armchairs.  
"Bree wakeup." I shake her shoulder.  
Her eyes flutter open. "What time is it?"  
"Dinner time." I say.  
"Urgh, tell Tasha I'm not hungry." She says, looking away from me.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing ..." She waves me off.  
I sigh a cock my head to one side.  
"God, it's just a headache." She groans.  
"Well, why don't you skip dinner and have an early night?" I suggest.  
Bree simply nods.

Bree and I walk down the stair and I regain my spot at the dinner table and Bree continues walking to the lab, not looking at the others.  
"Where's she going?" Mr Davenport asks, looking at Bree before she disappears in the elevator.  
"She's not feeling well so she is going to bed."  
"So, my theory still stands." Mr Davenport says smugly.  
Tasha hits him over the head again.  
 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree PROV:**  
I feel horrible this morning. My headache is worse and my throat feels raw, despite getting a full night's sleep.

I take the elevator up to the living room where everybody else is-besides Tasha and Leo who are visiting relatives for the weekend. Mr Davenport drinks his coffee in the kitchen while Adam and Chase are watching TV on the couch. I go over and sit beside Chase.  
"Morning." He says, glancing at me. I reply with a faint smile because my throat's so sore I am scared to speak.  
"Alrighty, who is really for some training."Mr Davenport says, clapping his hands together in attempt to amp us up.  
My groan is muffed by my hands that grope at my face. Training is the last thing I want to do today.  
"So, I'm guessing that's a no?" Chase says, turning the TV on mute.  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Adam yells. We just ignore him.  
"Come on Bree, you'll be fine. Do it for the sake of the team." Mr Davenport says shaking my shoulder.  
"I don't wanna." My moan is rough and my eyes well up with tears, my throat feels swollen.  
Chase wraps his arm around me as I wipe away my tears.  
"Bree, just give it a go." Mr Davenport pushes.  
I shake my head.  
"Mr Davenport, if I may. If Bree doesn't feel up for training, she shouldn't have to train." Chase says.  
"I guess so."Mr Davenport sighs. "Training is cancelled. Chase take your sister upstairs and Adam just continue doing what you're doing."  
"I'll take that." Adam says as he snatches the remote from Chase's hand.

Chase takes me up into the spare room and tucks me in. He feels my forehead and scrunches up his nose slightly, but he doesn't say anything.  
"What's wrong with Mr Davenport?" I ask him quietly.  
"I don't have a clue." Chase says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I wouldn't worry about him, he's probably stressed out at the moment."  
I nod. Chase pats me on the shoulder and exits the room. Within seconds I'm fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase PROV:  
** I enter the lab to find Mr Davenport scurrying around frantically as he searches through papers and files.  
"What's going on?" I ask confused.  
Mr Davenport stops, frozen in his tracks and looks quickly from side to side. He takes a deep breath before saying, "I don't know where to start." He stress laces his voice.  
"Is it about Bree?" I ask.  
"Aha."  
"What about her?"  
"The truth is, I don't know." Mr Davenport says. "It's complicated."  
I sniffle a laugh. _"How could anything be too complicated for me to understand?"_ I think.  
"What's so complicated about it." I inquire.  
"You see, bionic people shouldn't get sick. But yet, Bree _is_ bionic." He replies. It takes me awhile to process this. Wow, I am so confused-how ironic...  
"Are you saying that there is something wrong with Bree's bionics?" I say.  
"Not saying. Implying. I'm not entirely sure, I need to get my facts straight before jumping to that conclusion." Mr Davenport says, moving over to his desk. "Just in the mean time don't mention this to Bree or Adam."  
"I won't, but why not Adam?" I ask.  
"Chase, you're supposed to be smart. Everyone knows Adam can't keep a secret."


End file.
